<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises and Bitemarks by Panphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194547">Bruises and Bitemarks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panphoria/pseuds/Panphoria'>Panphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Break Up, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Descent into Madness, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Entrapment, Equality Club, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gaslighting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Multi, Non-con BDSM, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Drama, Revenge, School of Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panphoria/pseuds/Panphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegasus dickmare Artsy Ace identified as an asexual at the time her marefriend, Panphoria, broke up with her. As weeks turn to months, even gaining a new marefriend can't help keeping Panphoria out of her mind. Joining an equality club at the School of Friendship, everything comes to a head when a vindictive Panphoria joins the club and interferes with Artsy's new relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Panphoria's Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 1 since breakup<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Last night I broke up with Artsy, over a candlelit dinner that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>planned. It was at that Hay Firehouse too, the one where you have to dress up. Yona and Sandbar had me covered and everything. I had thought about it for days, that tall winged devil wearing a tuxedo that'd send my heart out of my chest like a rapid hummingbird. Instead, she wore the same black shirt that hung loosely from her frame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and she showed up 2 hours late.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had my forelegs crossed as I stared daggers at her, she said something about her parents taking her to a play, and that she didn't want to tell them about us, so she went with them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm done being your secret," I growled. "You didn't even show up to the last three dates, why do I still even bother?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I already knew why. Staring at the tall dark brown pegasus' wavy grey mohawk with pink stripes, the purple tail with pink stripes out of my view, and something </span>
  </em>
  <span>else</span>
  <em>
    <span> out of my view as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I gulped, picturing Artsy Ace's ten-inch black cock from underneath the table. Sure, given that Artsy didn't have taste for the hanky panky, I could only steal brief glances at the beast, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of a night where Artsy would make an exception. Or if she'd even let me kiss her. Yes, you heard that right. My marefriend of five months wouldn't even let me kiss her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The straw had broke the camel's back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Artsy was going on about Celestia knows what excuse, I spoke over her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm breaking up with you," I snarled, pushing out my chair and stomping out as hard as I could in my rosy pink dress. My stomach growled, and I gave myself a reminder to stop by Hayburger on the way home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was good for me, I'd be over this in two weeks. With the only memories being about a lazy sack of shit, how could I not?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 22 since breakup<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Celestia help me, I can't stop thinking about her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The little smirk she'd make after she'd talk. The way she'd extend her wing and wrap it around me as we walked in the hallways. The one time she brought me a breakfast sandwich before classes. Those </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>piercing </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>amber eyes, and the thought of her lips against mine. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Celestia, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I hadn't even claimed those lips or that cock. Sure, I was not one to take what isn't consensually given to me, but did I try my very hardest?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be the longest summer of my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 40 since breakup<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've written two novels, created several origami, spent many nights out with my friends and family, and cooked several recipes. My best friend, Obsidian, is looking over my shoulder as I write. We're planning a trip to Las Pegasus, although with the discrimination going on against the non-reformed creatures of his kind, he'll have to take on the form of Alabaster. I assured him that it'll be fine, a mares' trip is fun too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He also told me that if I need to kidnap or use my past lover with an alibi, he'd have my back. I love the boy, but I told him that I would never stoop so low. He shrugged with that signature fanged smile that has grown on me over the years. The weight became a little less unbearable in that moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 45 since breakup<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alabaster had her way with many mares and stallions in Las Pegasus, and I had </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>way with several beers, wines, and vodka guzzled down my throat. Nevermind anypony that I might’ve woken up with, they weren’t her. None of these ponies made my heart beat or my blood boil like the pegasus that walked in my dreams more than I’d like to admit. As soon as we returned to my room, Alabaster disappeared, and Obsidian held me as I cried about the only mare who brought me to tears. Artsy, come back. Please, I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 87 since breakup<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next Monday is the return to School of Friendship classes. Against part of my mental protests, my heart tugged me to speak to her again. Damn me. Damn it all. But I'll be damned if I'm denied the sound of her voice, dripping with honey as she speaks to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As a side note, my mother, Silent Mouse, insists that I publish one of my novels. She also tells me to date another lovely pony that'll give me the time of day. Oh Mom, if only I followed your advice.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 93 since breakup<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She has a new marefriend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me and Artsy Ace didn't share any classes this semester, so Obsidian went undercover and attended every class and extracurricular activity there was to be had. He had found her at the school's Equality Club with an orange mare with an auburn red mane under her wing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She sounds like a real whore," I commented.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So do you want me to...y'know," Obsidian grinned, revealing his fangs as his cock steadily came out of his sheath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"N-No!" I felt my face heat up. "We can break this whole shitshow up without resorting to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Suit yourself," Obsidian chuckled. "So, what do you want me to do next?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alabaster</span>
  <em>
    <span> can invite me to this Equality Club," I suggested. "That way, it doesn’t look like I came there on purpose. And then I’ll let you know if I need you again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got it,” Obsidian opened his forelegs. “Hug?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I walked into Obsidian’s embrace, allowing him to feed off the love that he needed. It usually left me needing a nap afterwards, but sleep was welcome at a time like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While my eyes are practically lifting weights to stay open, I’m finishing this entry. This was it, do or die. Come to her at breakneck speed, barreling into those who opposed us, or walk away from it all. I won’t make her take me back, I won’t make her kiss me, I won’t even make her impale me with those ten inches of glorious nirvana.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But by the name of every alicorn in Equestria, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will</span>
  <em>
    <span> make her love me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thinker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up, another day since I haven’t seen Panphoria. I swore, with the way she stomped off, that she might come back within a few days and ask me to take her back. But I hadn’t heard from her in...90, 93 days? That yellow-furred firecracker was oddly silent, but I didn’t need to think about that. I had classes, and a new marefriend, that needed my attention more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I approached the dresser next to my mirror, and opened it up to see several shirts at my choosing. There at the top of the pile was a loose black shirt. Huh, I haven’t worn that shirt since-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it. Just pick something, dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart picked up at the image of Panphoria walking away in her pink dress, my memory of my cock becoming hard as I stared at her swaying body. My face burned as I winced at the unwelcome thought. This isn’t how an ace pony acts, I clearly didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m happy with my non-sexual relationship with Auburn Array. She’s this orange earth pony with an auburn red mane and tail, and she’s the daughter of some of my mother’s dearest friends. We spent many conversations on the bed several hooves away from my mirror, and one night, she kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back, but why not see where this relationship would go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving my hoof past the black shirt, I lifted a red shirt with a yellow star on it. I nodded, lifting my body to put the shirt over my hooves and wings. Today was the first Thursday back at the School of Friendship, and Auburn introduced me to this Equality Club on the first day. They meet up for an hour after classes each day, and it gave me some quality time with my marefriend. Win-win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t share any classes with Pa-I mean Auburn, so that was the time we spent together in the day. The time during classes passed at a tedious, slow pace, but when the final bell rang, my ears perked up as I hopped from my chair. The School of Friendship wasn’t my first choice to get an education, but my mother was insistent on it. I’d hate to say no to her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auburn wasn’t waiting outside the club classroom, so I opened the door. Flinching, with my blood running cold, I stared at the blue, red-striped tail of a pony that I didn’t expect to see. Her yellow ears flickered above her light blue mane, with red stripes, as she spoke to the President and Vice President of our Equality Club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Panphoria.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No,” I whispered, stepping backwards out of the room. What? How? Did she come here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auburn stepped out of the clubroom, placing her hoof on my shoulder. I jolted out of her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Auburn whispered with that light-feathered voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ex is in there,” I gulped. “And it didn’t end well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well...you can come in with me,” Auburn smiled. “Or you stay out here, and I could talk to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's fine,” I decided. “She can’t pull anything in front of an entire club, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auburn’s smile faltered briefly, before she turned around and flicked her tail, giving me a glimpse of her pumpkin-colored snatch. I should talk to her about not doing that, it's getting annoying. Regardless, I followed her into the classroom, where Panphoria glanced over her shoulder. Stepping away from the two creatures she was talking to, her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Panphoria stepped back, hiding behind the tall white unicorn named Alabaster. “You didn’t tell me she was here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? Don’t tell me this is the pony you mentioned,” Alabaster hardly whispered. “We don’t have to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can deal,” Panphoria sighed, approaching me. “Hello, Artsy Ace. Who is this...</span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely </span>
  </em>
  <span>mare beside you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone in her voice sent shivers down my spine, but I chose to look away from the yellow unicorn as I wrapped my wing around Auburn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is my marefriend, Auburn Array," I held onto Auburn tight as Panphoria gave me the slightest narrow of her eyes. Before I could meet her gaze head-on, Panphoria grinned and extended her hoof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it is good to meet you," Panphoria told her. Auburn's eyes lit up as she shook Panphoria's offered hoof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad that's cleared up," The President, a cornflower blue griffon named Cornflower, said. Our Vice President, a hot pink Kirin with black scales and purple mane named Silk Scarf, stood beside Cornflower with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cornflower, Silk Scarf, and Auburn couldn't see through that smile...</span>
  <b>I could.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panphoria trotted away from me and my marefriend, whispering something in Alabaster's ear. Alabaster smirked briefly, before glancing at me. I had to burn this weed at the root before it could spread and hurt somepony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waited till everyone else left the room as club ended, and turned to Cornflower and Silk Scarf. The two creatures were whispering and snickering about Celestia knows what behind the desk. I cleared my throat, causing the griffon and Kirin to look at me in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know her," I told them. "She's going to hurt me, or my marefriend. Panphoria is up to something, and I don't want her to bring it into the Equality Club. Please, for everycreature's sake, tell her she can't join."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has she done anything in the past?" Cornflower asked, tilting their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cornflower, she once told me about how she sent someone to scare off one of her exes from the School," I gulped. "I don't know who, or what they did, but I don't know what Panphoria is capable of."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My long legs began to tremble from underneath me, as I stared into their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please," </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pleaded. "Keep her out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, we'll talk to her," Cornflower decided. "And if we see her as a threat, I'll get my mother involved too. She won't be able to hurt a hair on your head at that point."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!" I jumped onto the desk and pulled Cornflower into a tight embrace with my forelegs. Silk Scarf narrowed her eyes at me, and I moved away and stepped off the desk. "Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, we're not promising anything besides upholding the safety of the club," Cornflower shrugged. "But if your words hold true, we shouldn't have a problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, smiling from ear to ear at Cornflower and Silk Scarf before I turned around and left. The door was cracked open, but when I pushed it all the way open, the hallway was empty. Not a pony in sight.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I teleported back to the front step of my house, moments before Artsy could've caught me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That snake!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could she turn on me like this? My blood boiled, my teeth gritted, and my snatch became </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span> against my will. I covered said area with my tail before using a unique magic spell to open the door. Closing the door behind me, I teleported to my room. Staring at the black cat on my desk, peering at me with amber eyes, I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you not go to Fashion Club after Equality Club was done?" I asked the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat disappeared, revealing the black-scaled changeling and his fanged grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I did," Obsidian brushed against me as he walked into my closet. After he opened the door, I walked inside and saw a sparkly fuchsia dress next to my rosy pink one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You made that?" I whispered as I pointed to the fuchsia one. He nodded like a bobblehead, and I put my foreleg around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This'll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>for tomorrow," I told him. "I won't be going to Equality Club tomorrow, and neither will Alabaster. Artsy is trying to get me kicked out of the club, and I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>what to do."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>